This invention relates in general to VLSI fabrication techniques and, more specifically, to using these techniques to store information.
Any unnecessary traces of a metal, an oxide or a polysemiconductor are avoided in semiconductor processing. Adding unnecessary traces makes the mask and fabrication more complex. This added complexity can increase the likelihood of defects in the finished semiconductor circuit. Consequently, semiconductor circuits avoid use of unnecessary traces.
Progress in VLSI technology over the past few decades has been phenomenal. Packing densities have increased by several orders of magnitude. However, to date, VLSI technology has been used largely for creating electronic circuits, micro-machines or sensors. Other uses for the VLSI technology are needed.